


Do It Again

by bakuhighfly



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 6 - Fandom
Genre: Dissimilar rape, M/M, Memory Loss, Mental Instability, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhighfly/pseuds/bakuhighfly
Summary: Chris and his last teammate were chasing Ada Wong in the aircraft carrier,B.O.Ws slowed them down.But there were far more than these that Chris thought could ever stop him.存文。





	

Chris真的没有预料过这样的情况，准确来说，他拒绝。

 

 

即使作为各项作战能力指标都达到BSAA峰值的人物，Chris时刻做好了失去生命的准备，不管是以何种方式，伴随怎样的疼痛，具体要如何一点一滴地死去，感受死亡对神智的侵吞直至黑暗湮没它，眼前的世界永久性地关掉，Chris的肩章，瞄准镜，绷带和脚步，从没有给他闲情逸致去想象。尤其他们这些需要勇气把自己暴露给死亡的人，无法允许自己想象。

 

 

Chris很少有“我就要死了”类似的思维闪现，大部分被死亡强吻的危机转眼而过，他在战场上进步笨拙而缓慢，他并不能享受到拥有充足时间的待遇。等到他适时强大，漫长的死亡和它带来的被拉长的时间才开始呈几何倍数增长在他的战斗中，死亡植入到他的每一个细胞，就像任何一种他曾打败的病毒感染的速率和不可逆转。是的，Chris活着，又在不停地死去。重回战场的那些不一样之处，在于当另一个队友倒下，死去的过程就会加快。而每当他想起他们的倒下，过程就会更快。

 

意味着只有他自己倒下时，死亡的步伐才会稍微放缓些。

 

那是可贵的中场休息，Chris只要等着结果看到底是直接跳到终点，还是继续按部就班，这就是他要在意全部。所以当再生怪把他扯进舱门掀倒在地上，Chris起身举枪，不止是自动重新密闭的舱室让Piers的呼声滑走的力度轻得像一根羽毛。Chris全身心投入跟再生怪的战斗，但他已经有两枪放空了，再生怪有机会靠近到消除自动步枪的有效攻击范围。手枪接替，只成功了一次，船体的晃动使这枪打在毫无用处的手部。再生怪嚎叫着，将手与枪管粘连，Chris于是抢在放弃手枪前开了第二枪。一声闷响过后，子弹嵌在厚实的软组织内，仍没有给这团肉造成什么损害。

 

Chris的背顶到了舱门，再生怪吃掉手枪，逼近Chris的脸，把他撞上去——沉重地，Chris挥拳的准度受此影响而偏离。

 

再生怪把他压倒了，自动步抢摔了出去，匕首拔不出来。他也许要死了，这就是Chris那没有预料过的情况的来到。

 

“Piers！”Chris大吼，卡住再生怪，那张发出怪叫的嘴里吐出繁殖管在他鼻尖边上扭动挥舞。“打开这该死的门！”他没有预料过，显然他不知道，也不认为他应该会死在这里。

 

Chris这么想。“我打不开！”Piers拼命拉门，往门禁锁上倾泻子弹，“我一个人没法……等等！”——定时炸弹的设定声。Chris再次躲过繁殖管的袭击将脸甩到一侧：“不！我就贴在门上！”

 

“那我要怎么做？”

 

“切断主控电路！”Chris让再生怪无骨的组织在握力下拧扭。病毒从不停止挣扎。有几次繁殖管狠狠抽着Chris的脸，Chris被高密度而坚韧的肉块围追堵截着，脸被带着粘液的管道击打。他有些眼冒金星，液体溅在Chris躲闪的嘴边滴落。再生怪弹射繁殖管的校准越来越精确，Chris判断他能坚持到断电的那刻，然而再多便不可能。“快去！我不能用空手处理这怪物！”

 

“收到，坚持住队长。”Piers回到了冷静的状态，他相信Chris的判断高于一切。靴子连续敲在钢焊地板上的声音让Chris估算Piers跑步来回的用时，而且紧盯着繁殖管，防止更多的抽打和袭击。他因此忽略了怪物的下半部分的变化。

 

Chris发觉再生怪改动身体结构，他很惊愕。但他记得作战资料上说再生怪的智商不一定为零。某些数据推测出繁殖的本能使它在面对制服不了的巢床时会选择别的方法，Chris的动作和身体上留下的痕迹开始狼狈起来。

 

再生怪的脚融成泥一样摊在地面，Chris对这个非人类的视觉感官起了鸡皮疙瘩而猛力捶打再生怪。肉体组织渐渐从他手中流掉，摊在地上的部分给了再生怪向下缩短的空间，Chris试着跟着向下，抓握的速度却追不上它。

 

该死！Chris转而滚向旁边逃避。附着在地上等待多时的组织卷住他的腿，把他砸进肉团。这一摔倒带来猎物行动上的停顿终于让BOW摆脱了它的烦恼。

 

再生怪锁定了他们之间应有的地位。Chris对迅速捅往他嘴里的繁殖管，用牙齿无力地抵抗。粘液遍布，湿滑，他觉得自己的鼻子不小心吸入一些，毕竟他需要呼吸。繁殖管翻弄着他的嘴唇，Chris紧闭着嘴摇晃。再生怪按着他已经握住匕首（还暂时不至于骨折）的手，Chris撕烂袖子，把匕首插进了肉团。再生怪尖声大叫。Chris忍着鼓膜破裂的疼痛划开它，一直到手提到胸前，粘液泼在身上，滑腻得令武器几乎落下。Chris砍断那条违反自然规律的繁殖管，又忍受被大量粘液喷射。

 

他不会死在这里，不能。Chris奋力挣扎。他曾经辜负那些信任他的队员和人们，但他不能辜负回报他们的正义。他要去拿下那个。动起来，Chris Redfield。动。

 

Chris将擦抹眼睛的分秒用来爬行，无视觉中，他听到再生怪愈合几乎劈成两半的身体和凄厉的嚎叫。Chris记得步枪掉在哪，他正朝那里爬去，还差一点，闭着眼睛他也可以开枪打死这怪物。他就要到了，舱室内的灯光闪动，接着熄灭，Chris呆愣了短短的一刹。

 

“队长！”

 

“Piers不！不要！”Chris睁开刺痛的眼睛，再生怪被Piers吸引而极速朝即将打开的门奔跑的响声让Chris的血液结块。再生怪有两套行为模式，在活体对象体内产卵寄生，或者攻击对象，纯粹杀死他们。在已经有一个活体可以繁殖的环境下，再生怪会杀掉妨碍它们的那个。

 

Chris掉头撞上再生怪，一起跌落在门前。很好——他的士兵听从了命令，没有开门，将自己送上给致命的进攻。Chris又返回了先前的境地，这却是值得的。

 

再生怪咆哮着压紧他，不大有可能再次让他逃脱。

 

“队长？”

 

“现在……开门！”Chris用尽反应能力保护自己除了内脏以外不被扯碎。如果再生怪有情绪，那它肯定是愤怒地压断了一直反抗它的繁殖对象的肋骨，和撕开了他肩膀上一道血口。失血非常快。Chris不知道这血量是多少，舱室内到处是一样的黑暗。Piers更加疑惑地擂门。“见鬼！我还是打不开它！”

 

Chris咳嗽，痛苦巨大，他反复地吸气和呻吟。”Piers……快！“他的眼睛失焦，不清楚自己此时是否理智。

 

再生怪的繁殖管没有长出，这并不代表着有利。Chris移动仅能断续使用的双眼，看到几根拇指粗细的组织分离母体，在门上的阴影内爬动，钻进铰链的位置。Chris接近震惊地看着，原来再生怪把精力分散在这里，随后他视野闪烁，感觉到自己与再生怪对视。那张丑陋的脸轻微在动，似乎在想什么。Chris的血压降低了，他失去了防卫。恐惧让他沁出光亮的汗。“Piers……”他以头碰门，轻声喊叫。

 

“Piers。”

 

我孤立无援。

 

再生怪的头消失了，缩入身体中。Chris在大腿上受到一个膨胀的压迫，再生怪倒过来长出了头部，还有新的繁殖管。

 

别让我一个人。

 

“哦不，不要这样。”Chris踢向再生怪，它的脸随着鞋印凹鼓，好像同时变成了许多东西，几张无法辨认的脸，尸体，不……但下一次更糟。烧焦的伤疤，亲友，还有他已经遗忘的那些。繁殖管伸进他的裤子寻找通道，Chris害怕看到任何东西在他脑中再出现而停止踢蹬。腰带扯脱，臀部和后背摩擦在粘液上，繁殖管试了试他下垂的阴茎上的入口。它模仿缩小到一致，但这样无法排出拳头大小的卵，Chris只痛叫一声，繁殖管扎进去搅动了几下便抽出。

 

扩大的痛楚让尿道发红和张缩，与再生怪找到的第二个入口和插入相比，这还算不上前奏。

 

“Piers。”Chris粘在地上的手无用地弯曲起来。“打开这扇门！”

 

再生怪上身抬高，对折过去打开了Chris。繁殖管拖过必经之路刺进Chris体内，为了消除狭窄，疯狂地扭动。Chris绷直，青筋和肌肉颤抖着。“队长！队长！Chris！”一门之外的Piers冲撞舱门，他停下来不由自主地听着自己听到的是什么。Chris的惨叫。好像他的灵魂被撕裂了。Chris躺在门边，繁殖管突破旋转着他，周围支撑他活着的空气堵塞他发出干燥的呼吸。Piers觉得有颗手雷在脑中爆炸了。他离开了那扇门，Chris知道，但他没有阻止。

 

Chris坠落入他的幻觉。疼痛让过去存储的经历紊乱，意识溃散。不属于他的入侵他，如同那根繁殖管顺利地推进干涩的肌肉群，瞬间支配了他身上的所有。不断地满足，填充；无尽的挖掘和深入。某种东西为了在里面激发他的回应，这感觉似非而是。Chris看到自己被回忆浸透的样子。是谁对他这样做过？他曾失忆了一部分，不是全部。他想不起谁给予过他这些，但那个人做过。一定做过，在他身体上留下了记忆。那种让他如此感到深埋在他核内的——是谁，是什么？

 

“Wesker。”Chris呢喃。他的眼睛变为两只悬挂在时间回溯的源头那棵树上风干的死鸟。繁殖管弄破了他，粘液从那个异常于自然现象的对接处喷涌而出。繁殖管进到最里，Chris的外表休克着，但是鲜活的存在感冲上了大脑皮层，撕开成吨的记忆。

 

金色的发丝似乎还落在他脸上，伴随自己被推移的轻轻的耸动扫过睫毛。泾渭分明的差别，却好像在阳光的燃点中也可以交融。Albert Wesker，Chris喜欢白天这个人看起来的样子，喜欢白天跟Wesker做爱。看着他去除墨镜的双眼，Chris通常用交叠在他脑袋后面的手散乱他的头发。Wesker总是那么苛刻，除非这么做否则不能丰富地被他的前STAR特勤队员碰触。Chris为他强迫自己平静和克制，又曾经为了咬他，抓伤他，吮吸他领口以上的皮肤，让他为自己停留，而这样做。但是Chris在尚能够做这些的时候，似乎时间永远不足于消耗，不管是对Chris的以往还是现在，他都仅用眨眼爱抚过了Wesker的头发。时间短得让细节难以被埋藏。臆测和追逐占据Chris的一生差不多二分之一，从Chris以为他是Wesker的例外，到他有多少给Wesker的真实的自己，就有多少超量转化成仇恨，而Wesker只有回头对他或许是不解，或许是好奇，或许是费尽人类剩下的情感凝视他片刻，然后就向前走去，走向Wesker眼中的“前方”。Chris想念那双冰冷的手的探索，就像在切割他的背，剖开他的胸口，拿住勃勃跳动的心脏，在必要时引导他疯狂，教他用双腿克服汗流，夹紧Wesker的腰，说一些表达自己爱被他钉在办公桌上，在百叶窗后面的窗台被干进飞尘里的语句。Chris愿意遵从在其他地方照常的前提下，到他那里成为他的一个洞，装下那些他想要和不想要的欲望，以及他可以向自己泄露的每个瞬间。

 

最后洞没有被装满，反而几乎漏光了。

 

Chris想起这个在真实意义上代表一切的线索，首先贯穿他的，不是Wesker的背叛和什么附属品——他一向无所谓。反正Wesker在他眼中是一个甚至他可怜的家伙，一直没法把自己划为人类，有自我认知障碍。Chris只是伤痛。Wesker没能被改变，自己从没能帮助他，自己的爱意对他来说太过渺小，从开始，就注定如此。

 

就像沙海一露。再生怪钻开他的肉体，Chris不再作出反射性的应对。他平躺着，让再生怪随心所欲，他的大腿在空中摇晃。粘液让战术背心上的湿迹透了过来，Chris如果还在意，他会假想那应该由他的泪腺造成，实际上他的眼睛已经干得快开裂。Wesker曾经接受过他吗？他接受过他自己人类的那一面吗？Chris在心里问过不下几十次，他也再不可能知道Wesker对研究人类感情的项目所选择的实验体究竟是他们中的哪个。

 

再生怪开始产卵，Chris的肠道涌进粘液，肛门倒灌的痛苦和隐约让人怀念的快感，控制着Chris间歇发抖。卵撑开Chris，滑到小腹下，被塞进的椭圆形异物很快会寄生在肠道上，吸干Chris，进化，丢弃他的碎片，然后破体而出。

 

至少Wesker没有这么对他，不是完全地。他可以觉得Wesker已经很像是个不错的情人。以人的身份，Wesker喜欢过人类。Chris微笑，Wesker让他有过一段美好的日子……

 

枪声响起，再生怪连续中弹倒向地面，垂死翻滚了一会后尖叫着分解了。流向远处的粘液带动繁殖管脱离Chris。Chris睁开眼睛，先扫到自己有些隆起的小腹。他感觉到卵在身体里律动。Piers在通风管道中往下跳的身影让Chris慢慢动起来，合上抽搐的双腿。

 

“对不起长官。”Piers把他拉到一边拿出手电筒，没有废话，立刻准备取出再生怪的遗物。医疗兵刚刚不久前阵亡，他们没有手术用具。“快一些。”Chris再次张开腿，受伤和虚弱都不比把卵弄出来重要。

 

Piers低着头，手指伸进他还吐着粘液的松弛的体内，当手掌进去时Piers摸到卵的脉搏。Chris握住他的手臂，鼓励他将整只手陷入肠道。卵被抓住往外拖移，让人对自己失望的痛苦和高潮碾碎在Chris的喉咙。Piers的手发颤，在踩碎卵时他也没有抬头。

 

“我太蠢了。”Piers单膝跪在Chris腿中间，一只脚下是再生怪未成形的残骸。“是我的错，队长。”

 

Chris闻到血腥味，他现在才闻到。

 

“不是你。”Chris在急救喷雾的笼罩下说。他一次又一次地喘息着，幻影离他远去，只剩一个名字。还有现在他所有的陪伴。Piers从没丢下过他。

 

Chris躺在地上等待疼痛盖过回忆的侵蚀，“你救了我，Piers。你尽到了你的责任……谢谢。”

 

Piers的眼睛反射微弱的光芒，他看向Chris，手上滴着Chris体内温热的血，绑紧胶布。“你想起什么了吗，队长？”

 

“是的……很多。对不起我之前的行为让你们遭受了这些……他们都是我的错误。那不是我。把我的枪拿过来。”

 

“队长，我认为任务应该中止了……”

 

“不能。”Chris叹息，“我死去的时间已经过去了。”

 

而我不能活着停止战斗。

 

（I cant stop the fight when I'm alive）


End file.
